


【雪花】现代演员AU 吃醋

by Three300Hundred



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙, 雪花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three300Hundred/pseuds/Three300Hundred





	【雪花】现代演员AU 吃醋

花无谢也不知道傅红雪和他的经纪人是怎么想的，傅红雪主演的新戏里居然有那么多，那么多，那么多的床戏！！！！！

片场人员也狠头秃，每场床戏的拍摄现场，都要忍受花无谢微笑着散发出的低气压，还好等真的开拍，花无谢都会离开片场，让傅红雪没有压力地发挥演技。

这一场是傅红雪的角色要很霸道总裁地压住对手戏演员，排练的时候花无谢的醋味又飘的满横店皆知。傅红雪和花无谢虽然恩恩爱爱，但床上却总是花无谢主动，像这样被傅红雪压着……仔细想想居然一次都没有过，从第一回开始就都是花无谢骑乘上位动得累死累活了，拍一下傅红雪的肩膀，对方才扶住他的腰，自己挺动两下。

倒也不是多想被男人压在身下，只是傅红雪既然不是性冷淡，那是不是自己对他不够有吸引力，好几次花无谢都委屈得不行，刚要开口问傅红雪是不是不爱自己了，就被人拉进怀里紧紧抱住，心贴着心，一个又一个温存的吻落在花无谢额头上。

花无谢就消气了。

现在因为傅红雪的这条戏，那股子委屈混着醋意又升腾起来，搅得花无谢心里好不是滋味。他倒想看看傅红雪要怎么霸道出演这一场戏。

傅红雪与对手演员排练完，发现花无谢还在片场，顿时放不开来。他犹豫了半天……还是没忍心问花无谢要不要先出去，只是坐在床边和花无谢四目对望。

生闷气的人率先败下阵来，跑去片场外面透气。

君子报仇十年不晚，这句话被花无谢很好地用在了床上。

和往常一样，花无谢骑着傅红雪上下晃动，躺着的那人还睁着一双清明的眼睛望着自己，让花无谢恼怒不已，心中积压许久的不满一下喷薄而出，干脆不再动，抵着傅红雪的肩膀就哭了。

“阿雪……你是不是不爱我了？”

傅红雪见人忽然哭了，一下子也急了，“怎么了，无谢？”他想坐起身搂住人安慰，刚撑起一点身子，还在人身体里的那一根就顺带着一顶，花无谢正哭得喘不过气，身下又被突然地深入，哭腔都变尖了，跟小猫爪子一样挠得傅红雪心痒，但听见花无谢看似痛苦的呻吟，就又躺回去了，一下一下抚摸着人光滑的背脊，“不是的，我爱你，无谢。”

“那为什么你从来不主动？”花无谢泄愤般压了下屁股，换来傅红雪的一声闷哼，花无谢里面真是太舒服了，可现在这情形，怎么也不像自己可以缴械投降的样子。

“我原来以为你只是不会，但你这几天床戏都演了那么多了，还一点儿不会吗！”花无谢总不能把 快压我 这三个写在脑门上，只好拐着弯点醒傅红雪，这个人好看是好看，怎么又时候又蠢又纯的，让人闷着气，“还是说看着人家女演员你更好发挥一点？”

“没有！”傅红雪矢口否认，“我在拍床戏的时候，想的都是你。但我也不能一直想你。”

花无谢见傅红雪说的真诚，便示意他继续说下去。

傅红雪这下有些羞涩，眨眨眼又认真道，“因为一直想着你，我就会硬。”

“你……”花无谢被露骨的情话说得一时语塞，支支吾吾半天也说不出一句话来。

还在支吾之间，傅红雪搂着人将上下位置颠倒一番，第一次把花无谢压在自己身下。还埋在花无谢体内的那根抵着内里凸起的一点蹭了进深处，花无谢惊呼一声，刺激得逼出了些眼泪。

“我以为你喜欢骑我……”傅红雪贴着花无谢的脸颊，轻声说道，“我其实……我其实一直很想这样压住你，好让你知道你是我一人的花无谢，但你是那么精贵，我怕你不喜欢。”

不喜欢什么？不喜欢清冷的傅红雪在床上霸道？虽然花无谢也不是求着男人压，但是只要是傅红雪，哪儿有他不喜欢的理？

“你怎么总是想东想西的。”花无谢喘着气点点他的鼻尖，“我不许你想我不喜欢你。”

“无谢……”傅红雪的眼睛动着光，问道，“怎样都行吗？”

“只要是傅红雪，我都喜欢。”花无谢浅吻着对方的眼睫，笑道，“倒是你，总害我吃飞醋。人都是你的了，还不能压啊？”

人都是你的了，这句话如暖流融进傅红雪的血液里，让他浑身都更加燥热起来，他开始啃咬花无谢的喉结，一副下一秒就要将人拆吃入腹的势头。

花无谢就像太阳，不期而遇，闯进他本泛着冷气的心里，从此一派光明。


End file.
